It's Usually too Cold Outside, for Angels to Fly
by jendaiyu
Summary: ONESHOT! "M-m-melakukan sesuatu di luar batas? Coba jelaskan apa maksudnya itu, O-okita-kun..."/ Musim dingin, satu musim yang sempurna untuk menyambut kedatangan seorang malaikat/ Okita x Kagura oneshot. Rate M untuk konten dewasa implisit.


.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Usually too Cold Outside, For Angels to Fly

.

.

**Sorachi Hideaki** 空知 英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama (_銀魂)manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan Desember, setiap harinya hujan salju terus menerus turun. Edo kini menjadi satu warna, putih bersih. Walaupun tampak indah dan menenangkan, cuaca ini cukup menyulitkan penduduk. Makanan menjadi sulit dicari karena keterbatasan stok, harganya pun mengalami kenaikan drastis. Beberapa keluarga bahkan dikabarkan terjebak di dalam rumah karena di sekitarnya tertimbun salju tinggi yang menghalangi mereka untuk keluar rumah.

Pintu otomatis rumah sakit terbuka ketika Gintoki Sakata hendak melewatinya. Gintoki mendapati Shinpachi duduk sendirian di kursi paling pojok. Pemuda berkacamata itu terlihat sangat cemas, dia melirik Gintoki sekilas untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang, lalu matanya kembali terpaku pada lantai.

"Kuharap Kagura-chan akan baik-baik saja." gumam Shinpachi pada dirinya sendiri. Namun Gintoki tahu Shinpachi sebenarnya berharap dikuatkan. Shinpachi menoleh ke kanan, menatap pintu kamar pasien yang berwarna cokelat kayu, kamar dimana Kagura berada.

"Tenang saja, Patsuan… Gadis itu bahkan lebih kuat daripada godzilla yang memakai _armor_… " Jadi Gintoki melakukannya—menguatkan Shinpachi.

"Gin-san… Aku serius… Aku tahu Kagura-chan memang kuat secara fisik… Tapi, di dalam, dia tetap seorang gadis… Dan setelah semua yang dia alami… " Shinpachi merasa berat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan? Anak itu belakangan ini tidak lagi menangis meraung-raung setiap harinya…" Gintoki menghela nafas, berdiri, Shinpachi menghentikan Gintoki yang hendak membuka kenop pintu kamar pasien dan mengatakan kalau Kagura sedang ganti baju. Otae juga ada di dalam kamar, menjaga Kagura siang dan malam sejak gadis itu dirawat.

Lalu ruang tunggu menjadi hening sejenak sebelum pintu kamar pasien terbuka dan seorang perawat paruh baya kurus berjalan mundur sembari menarik brankar. Kagura berbaring di atas brankar. Otae berdiri belakang satu orang perawat lain yang tampak lebih muda, tangan kiri perawat itu menahan pintu sementara tangan kanannya mendorong brankar.

Shinpachi terkesiap berdiri, menghampiri Kagura. Gintoki bergerak lamban namun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shinpachi.

"Kagura-chan…." panggil Shinpachi, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah Kagura. Di luar bayangannya, Kagura tampak sesegar buah delima merah biarpun dalam balutan baju rumah sakit warna biru langit yang pucat.

Gintoki, Shinpachi dan Otae berjalan perlahan mengikuti brankar yang didorong para perawat.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu Shinpachi? Kau tampak kusut seperti celana dalam Gin-chan... Bersemangatlah sedikit _aru._" kata Kagura.

"Benar Patsuan, lihatlah anak ini ceria sekali seperti anak sekolah dasar di dalam toko mainan. Kau seharusnya berhenti cemas dan duduk tenang sambil menonton video porno seperti biasa." Gintoki menimpali, dia mulai mengorek hidungnya. Shinpachi diam saja, tidak berminat menjawab Gintoki. Melihat wajah riang Kagura memang membuatnya sedikit lega, tapi tetap saja rasa cemas menyelimutinya seolah memang bakal ada kejadian buruk yang akan datang. Otae sama cemasnya dengan Shinpachi, dia jadi jauh lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Dari awal keluar kamar pasien dia sama sekali belum bicara.

"Maaf harus mengganggu obrolan menarik kalian—selain Nona ini, kalian berdua hanya boleh menunggu di luar." kata perawat yang lebih tua ketika mereka berhenti di depan pintu ruangan steril. Dia tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya meskipun bicara dengan sopan.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi, jangan lupa siapkan makanan yang banyak _aru_." Kagura bilang sebelum brankarnya didorong masuk ruangan steril.

"Anak itu akan baik-baik saja kok." kata Otae, kemudian ikut masuk ke ruangan steril. Tidak jelas dia sedang meyakinkan Shinpachi atau dirinya sendiri.

Pintu ruang steril yang tampak berat ditutup. Gintoki segera menjatuhkan tubuh di kursi tamu terdekat, membiarkan Shinpachi yang tidak beranjak. Untuk saat ini memang paling bijak untuk meninggalkan Shinpachi sendirian. Karena bagaimana pun dia dihibur, dia akan tetap cemas. Yang bisa dilakukan mereka saat ini memang hanya percaya Kagura akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara di dalam, Kagura dipindahkan dari brankar ke tempat tidur pasien. Otae duduk di sebelah kanan Kagura. Perawat muda yang tadi mendorong brankar membantu merapikan selimut Kagura. Sementara perawat yang lebih tua mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan dibutuhkan sambil mengeluhkan betapa tidak becusnya hasil kerja si perawat muda.

Setelahnya seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata tebal yang tampak tidak ramah masuk ke ruangan. Sambil menyedot jus jeruk dalam kemasan, dia menatap Kagura dengan tatapan menyelidik dan merendahkan. Kagura membalas tatapan bermusuhan wanita itu.

"Seharusnya kau lebih menghargai dirimu, _kuso gaki_. Delapan belas tahun? Bahkan kau jauh lebih muda dari putriku. Anak jaman sekarang menganggap mengasuh bayi itu semudah membuatnya atau bagaimana sih?" omel wanita itu sembari membaca data Kagura yang tertulis di selembar kertas.

"Diamlah _kuso baba_! Kau hanya iri karena putrimu jadi perawan tua tidak laku." sahut Kagura. Otae mendengus, ketegangan Otae sedikit mencair karena Kagura jelas masih punya kekuatan untuk bicara kasar.

"_Kono ama_! Dengar, aku melakukan ini hanya karena dimintai tolong Otose! Bukan demi kau… " kata wanita itu kesal, dia adalah dokter kenalan Otose yang diminta untuk membantu persalinan Kagura. Namanya Tanba, wanita tua bermulut pedas yang hobi mengeluh dan menggerutu.

Tanba melongok ke paha bagian dalam Kagura, lalu memasukkan tangannya untuk mengecek."Sudah pembukaan ke-enam… Tapi kau masih tampak santai sekali ya…."

Kira-kira kurang lebih dua jam kemudian, ketika Otae tengah mencepol ulang rambut panjang Kagura, gadis Yato itu mulai meringis menahan sakit pada pembukaan ke-sembilan. Kontraksinya makin hebat. Tanba mulai bersiap di bawah Kagura. Dia memerintahkan Kagura menahan kedua pangkal paha dengan tangannya, menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mendorong bayinya keluar.

* * *

"Kalian ini kemana saja semalaman?! Tidak baik tahu laki-laki dan perempuan bersama sepanjang malam! Sekalipun itu _kalian_!" Gintoki mengomel ketika Kagura dan Sougo duduk di sofa markas Yorozuya, berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut perak itu. Sadaharu sedang tidur siang seperti biasa. Shinpachi yang duduk di sebelah Gintoki juga terlihat marah. Tapi sebelum Shinpachi membantu Gintoki mengomel, tiba-tiba tangis Kagura meledak. Bukan tangisan gadis dewasa yang sanggup membuat pria merasa ikut terluka, tapi tangis kekanakkan menyebalkan yang bikin dahi berkerut—bertolak belakang dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang sudah begitu matang dan terlihat dewasa.

"Gin-chan... Kau terlambat mengatakannya _aru_... Kami kemarin bertarung dan sepertinya berakhir melakukan sesuatu di luar batas... Tapi sejak bangun tidur pagi harinya aku tidak bisa ingat apapun _aru_... Tiba-tiba saja aku tidur di samping si Brengsek ini... " jelas Kagura di tengah sedu sedannya, gadis Yato itu lalu mencengkeram kasar kerah kemeja Sougo yang tetap memasang wajah datar, "ini semua gara-gara kau, Sadis sialan!"

Mendengar penjelasan Kagura, mulut Gintoki dan Shinpachi menganga lebar—bahkan kacamata Shinpachi sampai retak.

"M-m-melakukan sesuatu di luar batas? Coba jelaskan apa maksudnya itu, O-okita-kun..."

Gintoki berkeringat dingin, Shinpachi menelan ludah. Sougo memejamkan matanya, menepis kasar cengkeraman Kagura lalu menghela napas maklum, Kagura masih tersedu-sedu dan bersiap mencabik-cabik wajah Sougo kalau saja tidak ditahan Gintoki.

"Yah, sebetulnya aku tidak bersalah. Aku sedang keluyu—patroli ketika kami bertemu di taman, dengan menyebalkan dia terus pamer kalau dia sudah tujuh belas tahun dan bukan lagi anak-anak, padahal aku tahu dia cuma anak ingusan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh gadis dewasa." Sougo berhenti sejenak untuk melirik Kagura, "lalu aku mengajaknya ke klub kabaret untuk membuktikan kedewasaannya. Sepertinya dia minum terlalu banyak lalu mabuk dan muntah-muntah..."

"Y-ya lalu? Kau membawanya ke kamar tidur, meninggalkannya dan tidur masing-masing di kamar yang berbeda kan? Kalian tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?" Gintoki bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja begitu Gin-san! Tidak kusangka kau pria yang baik Okita-san! Selama ini aku salah menilaimu sebagai orang sadis tak bertanggung jawab..." sambung Shinpachi sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Sougo, si Kacamata itu tertawa dengan ekspresi aneh.

Tangis Kagura semakin keras—melepaskan cengkeraman Gintoki dengan meninjunya dan beralih meninju wajah Sougo yang dengan cepat mengelak, tinju Kagura hanya berhasil memukul udara.

"Bukan seperti itu yang terjadi selanjutnya—kalian, berhentilah menipu diri sendiri. Selanjutnya aku memang membawanya ke kamar dan hendak meninggalkannya. Tapi gadis bodoh ini rupanya bertingkah aneh saat mabuk. Seolah kerasukan roh Mine Fujiko, dia menahanku untuk pergi lalu mulai melepas lembaran pakaiannya... Dan mengundangku melakukan _itu_."

"ITU?!" Mata Gintoki dan Shinpachi terbelalak seolah hendak keluar dari ceruknya.

"Iya, seperti yang ada di pelajaran biologi anak SMP... "

Kagura meraung-raung, batuk-batuk lalu muntah saat berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Namun sayangnya tidak ada yang peduli padanya saat ini. Mereka bertiga terlalu asyik ngobrol sampai melupakan gadis malang itu.

"Kau menolaknya kan? IYA KAAAANN?!"Gintoki dan Shinpachi bersama-sama mengancam Sougo.

"Sayangnya aku tetap seorang pria normal yang akan _berdiri_ ketika melihat pemandangan erotis... Lagipula aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menahan diri... Jadi, aku meladeninya karena kebetulan cuacanya juga dingin... Yah, dia tidak buruk juga untuk pemula... Bahkan aku bisa mempraktikan beberapa gaya bar—"

"MATI SAJA KAU, SADIS MESUM! APANYA YANG BUKAN SALAHMU?!" Gintoki, Shinpachi dan Kagura menendang Sougo berbarengan hingga tersungkur lalu menghujani pemuda itu dengan tendangan, Sadaharu yang daritadi tidur terbangun dan sengaja menginjak kemaluan pemuda itu.

* * *

Shinpachi masih bergeming di depan pintu ruang steril. Mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih ketika mendengar jeritan kesakitan Kagura.

"si Brengsek itu... Harusnya dia menemani Kagura-chan sekarang..." geram Shinpachi. Amarah tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya saat membayangkan Kagura menderita di dalam sana.

Gintoki yang baru kembali sehabis membeli minuman dari mesin penjual menyodorkan sekaleng _ginger ale_ pada Shinpachi dari belakang. Shinpachi menggeleng pelan. Dari pagi tadi dia tidak bisa menelan apapun.

"Oi, Duo Idiot!" terdengar suara berat familiar.

Gintoki dan Shinpachi mendapati Hijikata Toshiro yang ditemani Kondo Isao dan Yamazaki Sagaru. Yamazaki membawa kotak _bento_ bersusun berisi sup ikan mas dan _mochi_ yang akan diberikan untuk Kagura nanti.

* * *

Sebuah restoran keluarga di Kabukicho menjadi saksi pertemuan antara trio Yorozuya dan trio Shinsengumi. Duduk berhadapan di atas _tatami_, mereka saling beradu tatap.

Hijikata Toshiro menyalakan rokoknya, mengembuskan asap tipis yang segera lenyap tercampur di udara. "Jadi, kalian pasti mau minta pertanggungjawaban karena Sougo sudah memperkosa Gadis Monster itu?"

"Salah, aku tidak memperkosanya, Hijikata _kono yaro_." Sougo meluruskan dengan tampang polos.

"Tentu saja! Kalian para polisi bodoh seharusnya menjaga kedamaian bukannya malah mencelakai rakyat kecil! Kalian seharusnya malu dan melakukan _seppuku_! Kagura yang malang baru saja beranjak dewasa tapi sudah dinodai si Brengsek ini! Sekarang dia tidak akan bisa menikah selamanya! Aku bersalah pada ibunya karena tidak mampu menjaganya dengan baik! Kalau aku sampai dihantui arwahnya aku akan menunjukan dimana alamat kalian loh! _Kono yaro!_" Gintoki marah-marah sembari memukul meja tiap kali menyelesaikan satu kalimat.

"Benarkah itu Gin-chan? _Kuso __gaki_! Beraninya kau membuat masa depanku suram _aru_!" Kagura meninju Sougo, pemuda itu menyambut serangan Kagura dan membalasnya dengan beberapa pukulan. Keduanya segera terlibat perkelahian hebat sementara yang lain kembali saling bertatapan dengan serius.

_F__usuma_ terbuka, seorang nenek tua dan asistennya yang kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun membawakan makanan pesanan, meletakkan satu persatu hidangan-hidangan di atas meja, memberi jeda pada obrolan mereka sejenak. Setelah nenek dan asistennya pergi, Hijikata kembali menatap tajam Gintoki yang mulai mengambil makanan.

"Tentu saja kalian ingin meminta Sougo menikahi China kan?" Kondo bertanya sambil mengambil sepotong acar dengan sumpit.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi... Tidak ada jalan lain..." kali ini Shinpachi yang menjawab, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lipatan dada _yukata-_nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja agar semua bisa melihat.

Alat pipih seukuran sikat gigi yang menunjukkan dua strip merah langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Sougo berada di bawah Kagura, menghentikan serangan gadis itu dengan menahan kedua tangannya, polisi sadis itu sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat benda itu dari samping. Meskipun tidak melihat dengan seksama benda di meja, Sougo tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Memang hari itu Sougo kehabisan _zazami original_-nya, namun dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang jarang ada, lebih tepatnya dia memang tidak mampu menahan hasratnya malam itu. Lagipula Sougo sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau gadis itu yang mengandung anaknya.

"Gadis Monster itu hamil?" nada suara Hijikata melengking tidak percaya. "Celaka... Sougo sialan! Beraninya merepotkanku! Kalau begini kau harus buru-buru menikahinya sebelum terjadi skandal menyebar... Kau tahu kan seberapa inginnya orang-orang rendahan seperti mereka untuk melecehkan nama baik Shinsengumi?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil orang rendahan?! Poni V bego!" balas Gintoki.

"Aku hamil?" Kagura membulatkan matanya. Bergeser dari atas tubuh Sougo.

"Aku sudah curiga karena Kagura-chan jadi lebih sering muntah dan makin rakus... Makanya ketika Kagura-chan setengah tertidur dan hendak buang air kecil tengah malam, jadi aku dan Gin-san menjebaknya dengan menaruh wadah kecil dalam kloset sehingga bisa menampung air seninya untuk dites... Tidak ada pilihan lagi, Kagura-chan, kau harus menikah dengan Okita-san..." Shinpachi membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot, semua menatap Kagura dengan cemas kecuali Sougo yang memejamkan mata dan menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan sebal karena disuruh bertanggung jawab akan sesuatu yang bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Kagura dengan wajah syok memegangi perutnya.

"Yah... China-san, aku tahu ini memang berat... Tapi tenang saja, ibuku bahkan melahirkan saat dia lebih muda darimu... Tidak usah cemas, aku dan Otae-san akan membantumu mengurusnya..." Kondo bilang. Hijikata kembali memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan asap rokok yang menyebar aroma tembakau.

Wajah Shinpachi tampak makin kesal, "Tidak ada yang memintamu mengurusnya dan kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya Aneue, Gorilla."

"A-aku akan menjadi seorang... Mami?" Kagura masih belum sadar dari syok, dia menunduk dalam sehingga wajahnya tertutupi rambut. Sougo kembali duduk di sebelah Kondo.

"Yah, aku tidak masalah kalau harus membiayai anak itu sampai besar... Tapi ketahuilah kalau aku tidak berminat dengan pernikahan... Apalagi kalau harus berumah tangga dengan gadis monster rakus seperti dia..." Sougo berkata dengan tenang seperti biasa, membuat Gintoki geram dan mencengkeram kerah pemuda bersurai sewarna pasir di hadapannya.

"Brengsek! Kau anggap serendah apa Yorozuya?! Kalau kau tidak ingin menikahinya kami juga bisa mengurusnya... Lagipula aku tidak ingin anak tengik itu tumbuh menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti arti tanggung jawab seperti ayahnya... " Gintoki tampak serius, "Ayo kita pulang sekarang Kagura, Shinpachi..."

Gintoki melepas kasar cengkeramannya dan berbalik menghadap pintu, hendak keluar. Shinpachi ikut berdiri, terdapat kilat amarah di matanya. Kagura mengangkat wajahnya sehingga sekarang wajahnya terlihat, membikin semua yang di situ terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi bahagia Kagura, mata birunya bersinar ceria dan bibirnya membentuk senyum superlebar.

"Gin-chan! Aku mengandung bayi! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjadi seorang Mami _aru_!"

* * *

Kagura terus berulang-ulang mengejan dengan kuat, sesekali berteriak untuk meredam rasa sakit luar biasa yang dia rasakan, Otae menggigit bibir hingga nyaris berdarah—menggenggam tangan gadis Yato itu dengan sangat kuat. Dalam hati berharap seandainya dia bisa ikut menanggung rasa sakit Kagura untuk mengurangi penderitannya.

Bau anyir darah yang sedaritadi memenuhi ruangan itu makin menguat. Tanba meminta Kagura terus mendorong karena bayinya sudah terlihat namun belum berhasil mengeluarkan ujung kepalanya, dia juga menyarankan agar Kagura tidak banyak berteriak sebab akan menghabiskan tenaganya. Kagura menurut, kali ini dia mendorong lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Namun dia masih berteriak.

* * *

Meski kandungannya baru dua bulan, setiap harinya Kagura berbelanja peralatan bayi ke toko yang berada di deretan pinggir jalan Kabukicho, dia tampak sangat gembira melakukannya. Otae dan Shinpachi sempat menawari untuk menemaninya belanja tapi Kagura menolaknya dan menjelaskan kalau waktu berbelanjanya adalah waktu untuk menjalin kedekatannya dengan bayinya. Memang, saat belanja Kagura bahkan tidak membawa Sadaharu ikut serta.

Gintoki mulai mengomel karena markas Yorozuya sudah dipenuhi peralatan bayi sementara Kagura tetap pergi berbelanja dengan bersemangat setiap hari bahkan kadang dua kali sehari. Padahal semua yang dia butuhkan sudah nyaris lengkap—popok kain, pakaian bayi, botol susu, kereta bayi, bak mandi, kursi mandi, topi bayi, singlet, kaos kaki, sarung tangan_, jumper_, baju hangat, baby _oil_, baby _lotion_, bedak, sabun mandi khusus bayi, tempat tidur bayi, bantal guling kecil, bantal kecil, gendongan bayi, penghangat botol, termos penyimpan ASI, tempat susu bubuk, kursi makan, puluhan jenis mainan bayi, termometer, kassa, alkohol 70%, tas bayi, dan tempat duduk untuk di mobil semua sudah berjejalan di markas Yorozuya yang sempit. Tamu-tamu Yorozuya bahkan terpaksa harus bernegosiasi di dalam kamar Gintoki karena ruang tamu sudah tidak bisa digunakan.

Hari itu Kagura pergi agak lebih siang daripada biasanya karena menonton tayangan ulang film Spirited Away. Mengenakan _cheongsam_ berlengan panjang yang dilapisi mantel merah, topi rajut musim dingin dan membawa payung raksasa ungunya, Kagura pamit pergi dari Yorozuya untuk berbelanja.

Ketika Kagura sampai di depan toko tradisional yang biasa dia kunjungi, di luar dugaannya, dia mendapati Okita Sougo muncul di hadapannya. Pemuda dengan iris mata sewarna darah itu bersandar pada dinding toko tua itu. Dia tidak mengenakan seragam Shinsenguminya, tapi dalam balutan _yukata_ kelabu yang dilapisi _hanten_ hitam. Syal biru tua dililitkan di bagian lehernya dan _katana_-nya terselip di kain ikat pinggang.

Nenek penjaga toko keluar dan dengan ramah menanyakan barang apa yang Kagura butuhkan hari ini, namun Sougo segera meminta nenek itu untuk memberi mereka waktu bicara secara pribadi sebentar. Nenek itu menatap Kagura sejenak lalu tanpa persetujuan gadis itu dia kembali masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sadis? Apa kau dipecat dari geng satpam bego itu dan jadi gelandangan sekarang?" tanya Kagura, napas hangatnya berubah menjadi uap tipis di udara yang dingin. Biarpun Kagura senang akan kehamilannya, tapi perasaannya terhadap Sougo bercampur aduk sejak mendapati dirinya terbangun tanpa busana bersama pemuda sadis itu. Perasaan rumit yang sulit dijelaskan, bahkan menatap wajah Sougo membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh di perut.

Sougo yang semula menatap Kagura, berhenti menatapnya dan sedikit memalingkan wajah. "Bersiap-siaplah mengemas barang-barangmu... Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu..."

"Mau apa kau? Kau mau menculikku, memutilasi dan membuang mayatku ke jurang supaya bisa lari dari tanggung jawab ya? Aku tidak akan tertipu. Papi dulu pernah bilang kalau aku harus hati-hati karena pria yang berani menghamili wanita di luar pernikahan berpotensi nekad melakukan tindakan kriminal demi kabur dari tanggung jawab, tentu saja kecuali Papi _aru_."

"Terimalah kenyataan kalau papi_mu _yang sebenarnya berniat melakukan tindak pembunuhan pada ibumu, China Musume... Lagipula selain Hijikata-san, aku tidak berminat membunuh, memutilasi dan membuang orang lain ke jurang."

Sougo maju beberapa langkah mendekatkan diri dengan Kagura, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kali ini Kagura yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi setelah menolakku di depan umum... Kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri dan ingin menikahiku sekarang? Aku tahu kalau pesonaku akan berhasil menjerat pria mana pun bahkan yang paling sadis, bodoh, tidak bertanggung jawab, busuk dan hina sepertimu. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak berminat berbagi bayi ini denganmu, _kuso gaki_!" Kagura mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Bukan menikah, tepatnya. Tapi kau akan kujadikan budak... Kebetulan aku baru saja membeli rumah setelah berhasil memalsukan tanda tangan Hijikata dan memakai kartu kreditnya, tentu saja aku tidak ingin mengurus rumah itu sendirian..." Sougo bilang, "lagipula aku hanya ingin anak itu, mungkin dengan gen monster yang kau miliki, dia bisa jadi alat hebat untuk menghabisi Hijikata. Aku menolakmu kemarinan karena tidak ingin mereka merasa berhasil memaksaku melakukan sesuatu. "

"... Kau benar-benar orang paling sadis dari planet sadis. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melihat anakmu barang sekali pun..." Wajah Kagura semakin terlihat marah, namun sekilas kilat matanya menunjukkan kalau dia terluka. Kagura kemudian menembak Sougo dengan payung besarnya sehingga menciptakan suara keras, pemuda itu menghindarinya.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau itu anak_ku_. Sudahlah... Cepat setujui saja, aku mau nonton drama setengah jam lagi." Sougo melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Tidak!" Kagura menutup mata, mengangkat dagunya lalu berjalan melewati Sougo.

"Ada apa dengan semua sikap yang tidak sesuai dengan karaktermu itu? Kau menganggap terlalu serius ucapanku tadi..."

Langkah Kagura berhenti. Tetap memunggungi Sougo, menolak memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Aku sangat menyesal mengenal orang sepertimu. Jangan pernah perlihatkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi." Kagura berkata dengan dingin.

Sebelum kaki Kagura melangkah lagi, Sougo menarik kasar lengan gadis itu—memaksanya berhadapan dengannya, Sougo membelalak sedikit saat melihat butiran air mata di pelupuk mata Kagura— tidak menduga kalau gadis itu menangis. Kaptain divisi satu Shinsengumi itu menarik tubuh Kagura mendekat, mengunci bibir Kagura dengan bibirnya sebelum gadis itu berhasil membuka mulut untuk protes. Kagura mencoba mendorong tubuh pemuda itu untuk menjauh, tapi dia tidak berhasil, sensasi asing yang menjalar di tubuhnya seolah menghisap tenaganya. Sougo meletakkan jari-jarinya yang dingin di tengkuk Kagura—mendorong kepala gadis itu lebih dekat lagi, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hujan salju mulai turun. Namun Kagura merasakan pusaran panas dalam perutnya menyebar, mengalir bersama darahnya dan membuat tubuhnya terasa panas.

Sougo pelan-pelan menjauhkan wajahnya, menyudahi ciuman itu. Jarak mereka kini sebatas hembusan napas, Sougo membalas tatapan Kagura yang tampak bingung, kali ini sorot matanya menunjukkan kalau dia serius.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini, tapi..." Sougo kembali bersikap seperti biasanya, "Kumohon... Tinggallah bersamaku, China Musume."

* * *

Gintoki menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya ketika merasa kedinginan. Hijikata duduk di sebelahnya, aroma tembakau yang kuat tercium dari tubuhnya sekali pun sedang tidak merokok. Kondo, Shinpachi dan Yamazaki masih terperangkap di depan pintu ruang steril. Kondo tidak ingin duduk karena mengerti perasaan Shinpachi, sementara Yamazaki bertahan karena kesetiannya pada Kondo.

"Kau tampak santai sekali... Padahal gadis monster itu masih akan mengalami hari-hari berat setelah dia bersusah payah sekarang." Pandangan Hijikata menerawang jauh, "dasar Sougo, selalu berbuat gegabah dan menyisakan pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan orang lain."

"Kau ini tidak konsisten Kondo, menyebutnya monster kemudian meragukan kemampuannya..."

Hijikata mengernyit dalam, "Kondo adalah orang yang berdiri di sana bersama si Kacamata dan Yamazaki! Akan kubunuh kau! Aku sedang berusaha bicara serius di sini, _kuso tenpa_!"

Gintoki menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan malas, mengeluh seolah Hijikata memintanya melakukan hal paling merepotkan, "Dengar, Yamazaki-kun... Mungkin kau hanya kenal wanita-wanita bodoh tidak berguna yang biasa berteduh di bawah ketiak lelaki... Tapi semua wanita di sekitarku sangat kuat—bahkan beban berat yang seharusnya dipikul dua atau tiga orang sanggup mereka pikul sendirian..."

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi di bulan Mei yang cerah membuka hari baru bagi para masyarakat Edo, bunga-bunga masih bersemi indah. Hari-hari dingin sudah pergi digantikan oleh hari-hari lain yang lebih hangat. Lonceng angin di kediaman Okita menari-nari mengikuti arah angin, memperdengarkan suara indah. Kediaman Okita itu berada hanya beberapa blok dari markas Yorozuya, memudahkan Kagura untuk mengunjungi Gintoki dan Shinpachi atau pun sebaliknya. Namun untuk sementara Kagura tidak aktif ke Yorozuya setelah mengajukan cuti hamil sekaligus melahirkan pada bosnya yang berakhir dengan perkelahian berdarah. Tepatnya hanya Gintoki yang berdarah.

Tempat tinggal baru Kagura cukup besar, rumah bergaya _nouka_ itu dikelilingi halaman luas yang ditumbuhi berbagai jenis pohon besar dan bunga. Bahkan sekarang Sadaharu dibuatkan rumah sendiri di halaman belakang.

Okita Sougo masih terlelap ketika cahaya matahari hangat yang masuk lewat celah pintu membelai wajahnya. Dia menggeliat di dalam selimut hangat, mendekap gadis dengan rambut sewarna senja yang memunggunginya.

Kagura membuka mata perlahan, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah bodoh pria yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kalau sedang tidur, dia cuma pemuda berwajah cantik yang kelihatannya mudah ditindas. Dia mungkin bersikap sadis dan brengsek untuk menutupi kelemahan dan rasa takutnya. Semenjak tinggal bersama, Kagura jadi sering memperhatikan wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan, Sougo tidak lagi terlihat terlalu menyebalkan. Ketika menceritakan pada Otae tentang perubahan pandangannya terhadap Sougo, wanita Shimura itu bilang kalau kemungkinan itu adalah efek perasaan yang dibawa si bayi. Wanita hamil akan menjadi lebih sensitif dan lagi pula bagaimana pun polisi sadis itu tetap ayah bayi yang dikandung Kagura. Itulah satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa dipercaya Kagura.

"Kenapa China Musume? Kau ingin menyerangku saat sedang tidur? Apa kau berubah pikiran dan bersedia melakukan _S&amp;M play_ sekarang?" suara datar menyebalkan Sougo membangunkan Kagura dari lamunannya,saat itu juga Sougo segera mendapat hantaman lutut Kagura di selangkangannya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri hanya karena kita punya hubungan seperti sekarang, Sadis idiot..." Kagura melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sougo, lalu duduk di pinggir _futon_.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau saja melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ denganku? Itu bukan kewajibanmu." Sougo berbaring menyamping, memegangi _benda_ inti di selangkangannya yang terasa nyeri.

Hening.

"Kenapa China? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya karena sejak awal kau memang menyimpan perasaan padaku... "

"Kurasa hanya karena sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu membencimu _aru_..."kata Kagura yakin, namun sebetulnya dalam hati masih mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sougo pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah bertugas (atau keluyuran) sebagai petugas kepolisian sepanjang hari dan pulang ke rumah di malam hari, Sougo akan makan masakan Kagura biarpun hanya dibuatkan nasi putih yang terlalu lembek dan telur mentah. Kemudian ada banyak sekali hal bodoh yang mereka ributkan setiap hari sehingga terjadi perkelahian hebat.

Namun setelahnya, Sougo tiba-tiba memeluk erat gadis itu—menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kagura, mengecup bibirnya dan menatapnya penuh arti. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan kosong pembunuh yang biasa Sougo perlihatkan, Kagura sering merasakan kalau sorot mata pemuda itu mengisyaratkan kesepian. Dia telah melukai banyak orang, namun dirinya sendiri punya ribuan luka terbuka yang tidak tersembuhkan.

Okita Sougo beberapa kali menanggalkan harga dirinya yang tinggi demi memperlihatkan jiwanya yang telanjang pada Kagura. Jiwa yang indah namun rapuh seperti serpihan es. Pada saat itulah Kagura dimabukkan perasaannya sendiri—membiarkan Okita Sougo melepaskan pertahanannya dan memulai permainan cinta dengan pemuda itu.

Dulu bagi Kagura, seks adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan dan asing. Suatu ritual penyatuan antara dua manusia demi memuaskan hasrat yang akan membawa manusia itu ke dunia baru yang benar-benar berbeda. Tapi ketika dia untuk pertama kalinya mengenal hubungan paling intim antar manusia itu dengan melakukannya bersama Sougo—yang sebagian besar jiwanya masih dikuasai sifat kekanakkan yang sepadan dengannya— Kagura tidak menyangka masih merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri biarpun menjejaki dunia yang asing itu—dia seperti berada dalam perahu kecil bersama Sougo, terombang-ambing di tengah samudera luas tak bertepi dan bersama-sama mencari arah tujuan kemana perahu kecil mereka akan berlayar. Begitu menegangkan namun juga tetap memberikan perasaan nyaman yang membuat Kagura tidak ingin berhenti.

Sougo juga memperlihatkan wajah yang belum pernah dilihatnya, ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan itu hanya ditunjukkan ketika bersatu dengan Kagura. Ekspresi yang Kagura harap hanya dia yang pernah melihatnya. Dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu betapa Kaptain Shinsengumi yang disegani itu rapuh, satu-satunya yang tahu betapa pemuda itu mudah retak, satu-satunya tempat bagi Okita Sougo menuangkan perasaannya. Dan Kagura juga selalu menunggu pernyataan cinta Sougo yang diucapkan bersamaan dengan pelepasannya.

Baru sekarang Kagura menyadari alasannya selau mengizinkan Sougo menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang brengsek ini.

"China, berhentilah memandangiku dengan tatapan mesum... Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Aku harus pergi ke markas Shinsengumi sekarang atau Hijikata akan menyuruhku _seppuku_... Kalau aku mati kau bakal sangat kesepian kan? " Suara menyebalkan Sougo lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan romantisnya. Merusak suasana, Kagura mengambil bantal dan melemparnya ke wajah Sougo.

_Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada si Sialan ini! _Kagura bersumpah dalam hati.

* * *

Terdapat amarah dalam setiap jeritan kesakitan Kagura, dia berharap si Sadis berada di sebelahnya untuk dihajarnya setiap kali dia mendorong bayinya keluar dan merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa menghujam hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

Tangan kiri Kagura meremas bantal yang menyangga kepalanya dengan kuat, "SADIS BODOOHHH!"

* * *

Kagura memegangi _kushi_ dan _kanzashi_ peraknya yang patah terbagi empat. Tenaga Yatonya kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan lagi dia tidak paham cara pakainya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Kagura memakai ornamen rambut jenis ini. Padahal saat tadi pagi Sougo memberikannya, Kagura senang sekali menerimanya. Hiasan berbentuk sisir itu cantik sekali, pada bagian pegangannya terukir teliti bunga-bunga peoni, dan di tepiannya terdapat lima batu safir kecil yang berjajar. Sougo bilang dia menemukan hiasan itu di antara barang-barang kakak perempuannya tidak lama setelah wanita malang itu meninggal dan tidak ada gunanya jika dia yang menyimpan.

Kagura masih duduk bersimpuh—yang merupakan posisi paling aman bagi perutnya yang besar— dia termangu di depan cermin kecil yang ditaruhnya di sudut kamar tidur, Kagura mencoba menyatukannya kembali dengan lem, tapi gagal.

Pintu _shoji_ bergeser terbuka, Sougo yang masih mengenakan seragam Shinsengumi masuk. Kagura cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ornamen itu di belakangnya.

"China... Lagi-lagi kau lupa menyiapkan makan malam. Pasti kau malas-malasan seharian, gadis tidak berguna..."

Kagura memamerkan jari tengahnya dan memasang wajah menantang, "kalau begitu siapkan saja sendiri, _kuso gaki_!"

"Hoi... Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakangmu? Buku erotiskah? Buku erotis?" tanya Sougo ketika menyadari kedua tangan Kagura dikebelakangkan dengan ganjil.

"Tidak ada."

"Coba kulihat..." Sougo menghampiri Kagura, berlutut, menarik paksa tangan gadis itu.

Kagura tidak berani melihat wajah Sougo ketika pemuda itu menatap kepingan-kepingan perak di tangannya , "m-maaf... Aku betul-betul tidak tahu cara memasangnya _aru_..."

"Ah... Betul-betul percuma menghadiahimu sesuatu. Tanganmu itu mesin penghancur... Sudahlah cepat buatkan aku nasi telur mentah andalanmu atau kau yang akan kumakan." Sougo berdiri, menghiraukan Kagura yang tampak bingung.

"Kupikir kau bakal marah..." kata Kagura.

"Sedikit. Tapi mau diapakan lagi."

"Tapi... Bukannya itu barang penting? Kau bilang itu punya kakakmu kan?"

"Dan kau percaya ceritaku? Aku membelinya ketika kebetulan seorang penjual keliling menawarkan dagangannya padaku... " Sougo menjelaskan, "aku tidak akan mempercayakan barang sepenting itu padamu…"

"Beraninya kau menipuku _kuso gaki_!" Kagura menendang betis Sougo, pemuda itu jatuh terduduk dan mengangkang.

_Hijikata shine kono yaro! Hijikata shine kono yaro! _

Ponsel Sougo berdering, pria itu segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menekan tombol jawab, "_Haik_?"

Kagura mendengarkan.

"Uno-pyon? Suaramu terdengar sedikit berbeda… Ah, ini bakal merepotkan… _Ma_, aku akan ke sana…"

Ponsel kembali dilipat, Sougo bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Siapa itu Uno-pyon? _Kono yaro_… Wanita simpananmu? Pacar gelap? Tsumugi-mu? Beraninya kau terang-terangan berselingkuh di hadapanku, _Do S baka_!" Tangan Kagura dengan cepat menarik kerah Sougo, lalu membanting tubuh pemuda itu dengan satu tangan. Sougo tergeletak di atas _tatami_ yang sedikit jeblos karena benturan keras. Darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

Sougo menggeliat kesakitan, dan berkata dengan suara agak serak, "_T-temee_… Uno-pyon itu Harada, si Botak itu…. Akhir-akhir ini dia tergila-gila pada Usapyon makanya ingin dipanggil seperti itu… Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa tahu film seperti Tsumugi? Kapan kau menontonnya?"

"Jadi kau mau kemana malam-malam begini? Yoshiwara kah? Klub kabaret kah? Kenapa kau bisa tahu film seperti Tsumugi? Kau menontonnya! Kau menontonnya untuk dipraktekkan kan? _Kono hentai_!"

"China… Kau pikir aku orang seburuk apa?" Sougo kembali berdiri, "menurut Yamazaki, grup yakuza Kusogawa-gumi, akan menyelundupkan senjata illegal dalam jumlah besar tengah malam ini di pelabuhan. Shinsengumi akan mengepung pelabuhan sebelum para yakuza itu mulai menurunkan barang."

Di luar kebiasaan, Kagura diam saja. Padahal biasanya dia akan minta oleh-oleh makanan yang banyak atau benda menarik yang akan ditemukan Sougo saat bertugas malam.

"Kenapa China?"

_Kadang aku berharap kau menjadi pengangguran seperti Gin-san_. Batin Kagura. Setelahnya gadis itu mengusir Sougo ketika pria itu mulai menggodanya dengan memberitahu tempat dia menyembunyikan film dewasa, dia bilang Kagura mungkin akan bosan di rumah sendirian dan ingin menonton ulang Tsumugi.

"Cepat pergi sana! Aku benci melihat wajahmu _aru_!"

"China... Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, jadi kau tidak perlu menutupinya dengan mengatakan benci... Makanya, karena kau terus-terusan tidak jujur aku terpaksa harus melakukan_nya _saat kau mabuk dan mengikatmu menjadi budak pemuasku." kata Sougo ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk utama.

"Apa?! Jadi ini semua sudah kau rencanakan?! Aku membencimu, _kuso gaki_! Mati saja sana!" teriak Kagura.

Sougo mendengus, "iya, aku juga mencintaimu... Bakagura-chan. _Bye._"

Lalu pria itu berbalik pergi, berjalan langkah demi selangkah menembus malam diiringi teriakan sumpah serapah Kagura. Setelahnya Kagura berhenti berteriak-teriak menyumpahi Sougo, dan mengekorinya dengan pandangan sampai pemuda itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Sosok Okita Sougo yang pergi menjauh di bawah hamparan cahaya lemah rembulan—seolah perlahan-lahan dirinya ditelan kegelapan malam selalu diingat Kagura.

* * *

"SADIS SIALANNNN!"

Dalam satu dorongan terakhir yang kuat, sesuatu yang terasa besar meluncur keluar dari tubuh Kagura. Beban di bagian bawah Kagura seketika menghilang namun meninggalkan rasa sakit. Suara tangisan nyaring terdengar di ruangan itu, menandakan kalau bayi itu sehat. Masih dengan napas tersengal-sengal, tawa lemah terlihat di wajah gadis Yato itu. Otae melihat Kagura dengan pandangan yang buram karena air mata, lalu dia melemparkan pandangan pada bayi Kagura yang dibawa perawat muda untuk dibersihkan. Kemudian kembali beralih ke Kagura ketika dia merasa tangannya disentuh gadis itu.

"Anego... Aku sudah menjadi wanita yang sesungguhnya kan?" tanya Kagura pelan.

Otae tersenyum dan mengangguk, "_ah, sou_... Sejak awal kau memang wanita yang sesungguhnya..."

"Oh ya, aku lupa bagian pentingnya... Anakmu laki-laki." kata Tanba, dia membersihkan tangannya dengan handuk. Matanya mengawasi pekerjaan dua perawat yang sibuk dengan si bayi.

Tidak lama, perawat yang lebih tua menghampiri Kagura dengan membawa bayinya yang kini telah bersih dan dibalut lembaran kain hangat, bayi itu masih menangis. Dengan hati-hati si perawat meletakannya di sebelah Kagura.

Kagura menatap puteranya yang menutup ketat kelopak matanya dan terus berteriak nyaring seolah mengerti kalau dia telah kehilangan seseorang yang penting baginya bahkan sebelum dia sempat bertemu dengannya.

Kagura membelai perlahan pipi bayinya yang selembut kain sutera terbaik, gadis itu tersenyum lemah. Bayi itu menangis lebih keras lagi, suaranya terdengar menyakitkan. Kagura menutup matanya dan air matanya mulai mengalir,"tidak apa-apa, jangan takut... Mami akan selalu berada di sampingmu... Kau tidak akan kesepian sekali pun Papi_mu_ yang bodoh itu sudah tidak ada."

* * *

Kunjungan langka Hijikata Toshiro di pagi hari itu mengubah segalanya dalam hidup Kagura. Saat membuka pintu untuk Hijikata, Kagura yang mengantuk masih mengenakan piyama jingga berlengan panjang longgar, rambut panjangnya terurai acak-acakan karena bantal. Hijikata menurunkan pandangannya ke perut Kagura yang besar, memahami keraguan yang dia rasakan, tapi memutuskan tetap harus memberitahu kabar penting yang dia bawa.

Duduk di lantai kayu yang keras, Kagura berhadapan dengan Hijikata. Jarak mereka dibatasi oleh _inori_. Kagura menikmati nasi yang langsung dimakan dari kendil tanah liat besar tanpa repot-repot menawarkan Hijikata minuman atau kudapan. Namun setelahnya, bagaikan sambaran kilat sebelum hujan turun, kata-kata Hijikata membuat Kagura kehilangan minat pada nasinya. Ada sensasi aneh yang melilit perutnya, punggungnya terasa dingin seolah ada bayangan hitam besar menakutkan yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau bilang, si Sadis..." Kagura meletakkan kendil nasinya. Emosi yang tercampur aduk terlihat di matanya.

Hijikata sebenarnya tidak ingin mengulangi ucapannya, lidahnya terasa berat seolah-olah ada kutuk yang bisa membunuh orang di setiap kalimatnya. Reaksi Kagura bahkan tidak membantu, dia bahkan membuat Hijikata kembali merasakan kesedihannya sendiri ketika dia sedang berusaha agar tidak meratap berlarut-larut demi harga dirinya sebagai Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi. Hijikata memperhatikan sekelilingnya, rumah itu dipenuhi berbagai peralatan bayi yang ditaruh sembarangan. Membuat rumah besar itu terlihat sempit. Tumpukan pakaian kotor yang menggunung berada di satu sudut ruangan, berkardus-kardus _sukonbu_ ada di sebelahnya. Dan di bagian lain rumah itu terdapat benda-benda aneh seperti tali dan cambuk yang tergantung di dinding, berkardus-kardus lilin, pengoyak payudara, _iron maiden_, salib, sepatu semen, _pear of anguish_, kursi listrik dan bahkan _guillotine_ yang Hijikata yakini merupakan alat untuk hobi gila Sougo.

Tapi Hijikata tidak heran, dia selalu bisa membayangkan mereka akan seperti ini kalau tinggal bersama. Rumah _nouka_ dengan kesan gelap itu memang sangat 'Sougo' dan Hijikata bahkan bisa mencium aroma dingin khas Sougo di sana. Tanpanya, rumah itu tidak akan sama lagi, Shinsengumi tidak akan sama lagi. Dan gadis di depannya juga tidak bisa hidup dengan cara yang sama lagi, begitu juga dengan bayi yang dikandungnya.

"Cih! Ternyata kau suka bercanda tidak penting Mayora! Kau sendiri kan yang paling tahu, sekalipun dia idiot, dengan kemampuan seperti itu dia tidak akan—"

"Benar. Dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini seandainya para Amanto tidak datang dan menyerang ke sisi barat..." Hijikata menaruh rokok di bibirnya, tapi tidak menyalakan api, "bukan sekadar Amanto... Mereka segerombolan Yato. Para monster itu, dengan mudah menghabisi seluruh anggota divisi satu, tiga dan sepuluh yang kuutus mengawasi bagian barat. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang selamat, makanya tidak ada yang tahu detail kejadiannya... Tempat itu sudah jadi lautan darah ketika kami datang. Luka Sougo luar biasa parah, jadi kami segera mengkremasinya. Dia tidak akan suka terlihat dalam keadaan begitu di depan siapa pun, terutama kau."

Kagura berusaha mencerna apa yang dia dengar, kesadarannya seolah hilang tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara Hijikata. Punggung kesepian Sougo di bawah cahaya rembulan yang terakhir kali dilihat Kagura tiba-tiba muncul dalam ingatan gadis itu. Serpihan-serpihan gambaran kejadian yang pernah dilaluinya bersama pemuda itu menyusul memenuhi kepalanya seperti film yang diputar mundur.

"Si Bodoh itu... Dia seharusnya bisa selamat seandainya melarikan diri, tapi jelas dia tak akan melakukannya. Dia bakal tetap berdiri di sana, tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun kusangka demi melindungi anggota Shinsengumi yang berada di sisi lain, dia— "

"Oi." Kagura memotong, "simpan tenagamu untuk mencari pengganti si Sialan itu daripada menceritakan cerita yang sudah kuketahui. Aku yakin lebih mengenalnya dari siapapun. Yang baik, yang buruk bahkan tempatnya menyembunyikan film dewasa _aru_..."

Hijikata terlonjak sedikit saat Kagura memotong ucapannya, dia tidak bisa menebak ekspresi wanita itu karena poni menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Tidak kusangka kalau kau jenis orang romantis yang akan mengingat hal baik-baik saat orang itu meninggal. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada hal baik yang bisa dikenang dari Bajingan itu... Dia begitu brengsek sampai aku tidak kaget kalau dia mati dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"_T-temee_! Bukannya kau istrinya?!" emosi Hijikata bangkit. Tapi tidak punya energi untuk bernada keras.

"Istri? Aku tidak ingat pernah jadi istri orang bodoh sepertinya… Sadis sialan itu… Dia pasti sedang berada di neraka paling bawah bersama Toguro-_otōto_ sekarang."

Rekaman kenangan di kepala Kagura masih berputar.

Kagura ingat ketika Sougo sedang benar-benar muak dengan nasi dan telur mentah buatan Kagura, dia akan mengomel dan memaksa Kagura belajar memasak masakan yang mudah dibuat. Sougo memasak lebih baik daripada Kagura, _okayu_ buatan Sougo menjadi favorit gadis itu. Karenanya, Kagura justru menyarankan agar Sougo yang sebaiknya memasak mulai hari itu... Tapi Sougo bilang akan lebih bersemangat makan kalau Kagura yang memasaknya. Namun setelahnya Sougo segera mengaku kalau dia berbohong.

"Dia pemuda berhati hitam, raja sadis dari planet sadis, fetis S&amp;M, pemberontak labil, malas, egois, kasar, bermental penjahat..." Kagura meremas celana piyamanya yang lembut.

Sougo sering menyisir rambut Kagura dengan jari-jarinya setiap kali mereka saling melekatkan diri di atas _futon_ dan kemudian Sougo akan menjambak rambut Kagura ketika dia mulai bosan melakukannya.

"Pria sadis yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain, super bodoh, musuh utama wanita, tidak bertanggung jawab..." sambung Kagura lagi. Hijikata mulai memahami Kagura dan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika menyadari bahu dan suara gadis itu bergetar. Hijikata benci menjadi orang yang harus mengabarinya berita ini.

Seperti calon ayah lain, di waktu senggang Sougo berkomunikasi dengan janin yang dikandung Sang Ibu. Yang membedakannya dengan para ayah lain adalah ketika ayah pada umumnya mengajak si janin bermain dan mengobrol dengan kata-kata manis, Sougo mengajarkannya cara membunuh Hijikata atau cara praktis menjadikan wanita-wanita bodoh sebagai budak penyiksaan. Biasanya Kagura akan menjotos Sougo dan bilang pada bayinya kalau dia harus bekerja sama dengannya untuk membunuh Sougo.

"Pria bodoh yang datang, mengubah hidupku, lalu seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit, memaksaku menjalani kehidupanku seperti semula sementara dia membawa pergi bagian besar dari hidupku… Bahkan… Bahkan sebelum aku sempat bilang perasaanku padanya…" Kagura tidak dapat menahan tangisnya di kalimat terakhir, dia meledak—menjerit sekuat tenaga, air matanya meleleh. Kagura meringkuk, memeluk perut besarnya—sesekali mengusap kasar air mata dengan lengannya. Mengutuki Sougo di tengah-tengah jeritan menyakitkannya.

Hijikata menatap jauh ke pintu shoji di sebelah kanannya yang terbuka lebar, mempertontonkan pemandangan luar sana, yang menyadarkan Hijikata bahwa waktu tetap berputar meski pun dunia mereka seolah berhenti ketika itu. Daun-daun _maple_ kering yang sudah menguning sempurna berjatuhan dari ranting, melayang-layang lemah mengikuti arah angin, menyebar—memberi warna cerah pada tanah yang membosankan.

Okita Sougo terlelap dalam keabadian di musim gugur. Musim yang tepat bagi seorang samurai untuk beristirahat selamanya.

* * *

Terdengar suara keras yang mengejutkan seisi ruangan persalinan saat pintu terbuka paksa dan rubuh bersamaan dengan kusennya. Shinpachi, Kondo, Yamazaki, Gintoki dan Hijikata saling tindih menindih seperti di atas reruntuhan pintu. Shinpachi yang berada di paling bawah berteriak memohon agar mereka semua cepat menyingkir.

Tanba dan perawat yang tua memarahi mereka, tapi tidak ada yang peduli sehingga akhirnya para orang medis itu menyerah dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan tidak bertanggung jawab. Dalam sekejap gerombolan itu berhasil bangkit berdiri tanpa luka berarti dan berebutan mengerumuni tempat tidur Kagura dan akhirnya kembali membuat keributan dengan berkelahi. Kondo mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Otae, membuatnya mendapatkan tinju dari si wanita Shimura yang lalu menduduki tubuh terkapar Kondo dan memukuli wajah pria itu.

"Jangan ribut _aru_! Kalian mengagetkan bayiku. Dia akan bermimpi buruk nanti malam!" omel Kagura, dia memeluk bayinya yang kini sudah berhenti menangis dengan lebih erat, bermaksud melindungi.

Shinpachi memutuskan keluar dari perkelahian dan mendekati Kagura, Gintoki, Hijikata dan Yamazaki juga kehilangan minat berkelahi. Mereka berempat memandangi makhluk kecil dalam dekapan Kagura. Kelopak matanya perlahan dibuka sedikit, memperlihatkan iris merah darahnya yang cerah, kemudian kembali menutupnya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Rambut warna pasirnya yang sangat tipis tampak berkilau ditimpa sinar lemah lampu.

Gintoki menarik bibirnya, membentuk senyuman, "Ah, kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu, _kuso gaki_."

Hijikata mengernyit, lalu protes "Matamu sudah rabun ya, ikal bego? Dilihat bagaimana pun anak ini mirip dengan Sougo."

"Tidak. Hanya warna iris mata dan rambutnya yang mirip dengan Okita-san, sisanya mirip Kagura-chan." Shinpachi membela Gintoki yang memasang ekspresi kemenangan.

"Kau perluh menambah kacamata-mu! Lihatlah anak ini baik-baik! Dia bahkan terlihat sadis sejak baru lahir!" Hijikata merebut bayi dari dekapan Kagura, menyodorkan tubuh mungil itu ke depan wajah Gintoki.

"Tenanglah Fukuchou, jangan berkelahi di sini…" Yamazaki memperingatkan.

Semua mengabaikan Yamazaki, Gintoki merampas bayi itu ke pelukannya dan membalas, "teganya kau mengatai bayi tak berdosa ini sadis! Jelas sekali dia terlihat bodoh dan rakus seperti Kagura!"

"Kau sendiri mengatainya bodoh dan rakus!" seru Shinpachi.

"Tentu saja dia akan menjadi Sougo ke-dua! Lihat, dari bentuk wajahnya jelas sekali dia akan menjadi _spy_ dan makan _anpan_ nantinya!" Hijikata mengambil kembali bayi itu.

"Okita-san tidak pernah jadi _spy_ dan makan _anpan_! Kenapa kau malah membicarakan Yamazaki-san! Berhentilah memperlakukan bayi itu seperti bola _rugby_." Shinpachi membetulkan lagi. Yamazaki entah kenapa tersipu-sipu dan tampak bangga.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin dia mau bergabung dengan geng satpam kampungan kalian! Dia akan menjadi peramal cuaca manis seperti Ketsuno Ana! Poni V idiot!" Gintoki berteriak, urat-urat lehernya menyembul.

"Yang idiot itu kau! Ketsuno Ana tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, bayi itu bahkan laki-laki!" Urat-urat leher Shinpachi juga menyembul.

"HENTIKAN KALIAANN SEMUAAA! ANAKKU TIDAK SADIS, BODOH, RAKUS ATAU MAKAN _ANPAN_!" Kagura menembaki seisi ruangan dengan payung besarnya setelah mengambil kembali bayinya dari Hijikata. Kondo mengangkang lebar ketika tembakan itu nyaris mengenai selangkangannya.

Kemudian situasi kembali tenang. Gintoki yang berantakan dengan luka-luka dan abu ledakan bangkit berdiri menghampiri Kagura lagi. Kagura memeluk bayinya dengan erat, menolak untuk direbut lagi. Orang planet Yato memang luar biasa. Kagura pulih dengan cepat walaupun baru sekitar dua jam lalu melahirkan.

"Maaf Kagura, karena orang-orang bodoh ini aku jadi lupa akan hal yang paling penting… " Gintoki tersenyum, "Selamat atas kelahiran bayimu ya, _Okaasan_."

Mata Kagura membulat,"Gin-chan…"

"Ah iya, Kagura-chan, apa kau sudah punya nama untuknya?" tanya Otae.

Kagura mendadak ceria karena pertanyaan itu sudah ditunggunya. "Tentu saja sudah kusiapkan _aru_! Aku memikirkannya dengan serius selama sebulan penuh ini untuk menemukan nama yang bagus."

"Sebaiknya dia tidak menamai bayi itu Sadaharu, Sadomaru, atau sejenisnya… Itu akan mencoreng nama Shinsengumi." gumam Hijikata. Yamazaki dan Kondo berdiri di belakang si wakil komandan.

Kagura kembali menatap wajah puteranya yang terlelap, tersenyum, lalu berkata dengan lembut,"Shogo Okita. Karena anak ini adalah hadiah terakhir dan terbaik dari si Bodoh itu untukku _aru_."

Masih dalam dunia mimpinya, jari Shogo yang mungil menggenggam telunjuk Kagura, "Kali ini, aku akan membuktikan pada Sadis kalau aku bisa menjaga pemberiannya dengan baik. Sehingga ketika bertemu kembali dengannya suatu saat nanti, aku bisa memamerkan kalau aku adalah istri yang terlalu baik untuknya—sehingga aku bisa meninju wajah bodohnya sekeras mungkin karena sudah seenaknya meninggalkan wanita sebaik aku." sambung Kagura. Senyuman lembut masih berada di wajahnya yang putih.

Semua yang berada di ruangan turut tersenyum, Hijikata bahkan mendengus. Setiap orang dalam ruangan itu dapat merasakan atmosfer hangat yang menyebar meskipun hujan salju kembali turun.

Okita Shogo lahir di tengah musim dingin menggantikan Okita Sougo untuk menjaga apa yang ditinggalkannya, satu musim yang sempurna untuk menyambut kedatangan seorang malaikat.

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dictionary:

Nouka: Denah standar rumah para petani Jepang dari permulaan abad ke-19 terdiri dari empat ruang, di samping ruang utama yang memiliki perapian (doma). Pembagian ini disebut dengan yamadori (pengaturan empat ruang). Di dalam rumah jenis ini terdapat pintu kayu sorong besar yang disebut odo, untuk memasuki ruang utama. Pintu ini merupakan pintu utama untuk memasuki rumah petani.

Inori: Perapian dalam ruang doma untuk masak dan membuat teh.

_Toguro__-otōto__: _Tokoh antagonis di Yu Yu Hakusho yang dimasukin ke neraka paling kejam setelah meninggal.

Okayu: Bubur beras khas Jepang, tapi dimasak lebih kental dari bubur beras kebanyakan karena pada bubur umumnya punya ratio antara air dan berasnya 12:1 tapi kalau Okayu cuma 5:1 atau 7:1.

Tsumugi: Nama karakter utama film dewasa yang dibintangin Sola Aoi. Tsumugi ceritanya anak SMA yang jadi pacar gelap guru sekolahnya.

Terus sekadar info, nama si Shogo ditulis dengan kanji 奨 (Sho) yang berarti _prize_ atau _reward_ dan 悟 (Go) pakai kanji yang sama kayak 'Go'nya Sougo sadis.

Judul fanfic ini diambil dari lirik lagu Ed Sheeran, The A Team yang ditambahin kata 'usually'.

**Author's note:**

**Ini oneshot terpanjang gue sejauh ini! Yah, begini deh wujud tulisan galau gara-gara PMS, mendadak sok romantis. Tetiba lagi ngefreak sama OkiKagu gegara lagu ending Gintama 2015, Destiny-nya Negoto, yang bagi gue itu OkiKagu banget biarpun gue sendiri gak ngerti dari segimana. Saking freaknya gue jadi sering ngekhayal scene-scene OkiKagu sebelum tidur dan akhirnya jadi mimpiin OkiKagu angsty. Dari mimpi itu jadilah fic ini.**

**Dan jujur aja gue sempet ragu mau nulis bagian Kagura melahirkan, karena gue gak pernah tau proses melahirkan yang sebenernya. Akhirnya gue bolak-balik lihat blog ibu-ibu yang curhat soal pengalaman melahirkannya, tapi tetep berasa kurang real. Akhirnya pas di kantor gue nanya rekan yang udah punya anak, semua sempet heran kenapa gue nanya begituan. Malah ada yang ngira gue lagi kepengen punya anak. Terus gue sempet bingung juga sama cara ngebunuh Sougo. Sebenernya paling bener karena penyakit karena ntu orang susah dibunuh sama orang, tapi gue males harus nambah scene dia sekaratlah, Kagura cemaslah dll. Akhirnya gue paksain mati deh dengan alibi ini itu kayak yang dijelasin Toshi supaya gak panjang.**

**Terus jujur aja gue lagi galau ama komik Gintama chapter akhir-akhir ini, efek PMS sih kayaknya...**

**Yasudahlah, minta review yah~**


End file.
